


Alegría (Chinese Translation)

by kiii17



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Apples, Eventual Happy Ending, First Time, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Moving In Together, Pining, References to Paradise Lost, Romance, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiii17/pseuds/kiii17
Summary: Chinese Translation of Alegría: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820371摘要：在那个不是终结的终结后，天堂和地狱都不再管他们了，他们只剩下彼此。（这个故事里没有奇迹。）译者私心的摘要：幸福在西班牙语里叫做alegria，尝起来是苹果的味道。





	Alegría (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

Ὄπτιασ ἄμμε.

“You burn me.”

“你烧灼着我。”

Sappho, Fragment 38.

If Not, Winter, Anne Carson (trans.)

南部丘陵的一间小屋

2019年

“这是你种的吗？”Aziraphale用手碰了碰叶子，问。

“嗯，没错，我即刻认罪。”

是苹果树。从前，一切都是苹果。语言的起步缓慢，我们只在需要的时候发明词汇，一次只发明几个。最开始时，我们把所有水果、蔬菜、莓子和坚果都称为 _苹果_ 。当西红柿终于被从新世界带到欧洲的时候，我们叫它 _爱的苹果_ 。法国人看了一眼土豆，把它称作 _地上的苹果_ （pomme de terre）。古英语也做了相似的事，它小心翼翼地瞥了一眼黄瓜，耸耸肩，取名为orþæppla， _土地苹果_ 。想要的东西向来有许多种。起初我们没发明渴望这个词，只有盲目的饥饿感。我们知道饥饿的感觉，是肚子空空。一开始，什么都可以填饱肚子。 _给我一个苹果，_ 我们大叫着伸出手。难对付的是回答， _哪种苹果？_

那时我们还不知道我们想要什么。现在我们知道了。你和我，这个小小的花园。你是我眼中的苹果（the apple of my eye），我的挚爱。起初，我们饿极了，什么都愿意吃，包括野苹果和曼陀罗。然后你来了。这就是爱带来的麻烦，想要变成了强烈的渴望。只要你尝了一次，别的任何东西就没法替代了。

他们站在花园里，花园在南部丘陵的小屋后面，他们身后是傍晚的阳光，和这间空房子。Crowley神不知鬼不觉地拱起肩膀，像聚精会神的眼镜蛇。这是自我保护的姿势。

“你喜欢吗？”他问。

“这棵树？”Aziraphale望着他，眨了眨眼睛，“还是这间屋子？”

_你自己选吧，天使。_ 都行。他耸了耸肩：“随你说哪个。”

（这不是真正的开始，让我们把时间倒回，看看他们是怎样出现在这里的。）

\---

一切的开端是一个花园。那是几周之前，他俩在Aziraphale书店后面的老地方。Crowley半倚在沙发上，灵巧的脊柱做着人类脊柱永远不该考虑的动作。Aziraphale做了一个带着威士忌味道的手势，谈起他半疯的想法：在他的厨房窗台上种出一个草药花园。

“你看，园艺是有 _秘诀_ 的。”Crowley说，“你得让它们 _怕_ 你。如果它们不尊重你，那你就已经输了。植物就赢了，天使，你完了，世界末日。你肯定做不好，你太温柔了。”

“是啊，我亲爱的。”（Aziraphale又倒了一杯酒。）

“Aziraphale，”Crowley躺回不舒服的沙发，半闭着眼睛，金黄的瞳孔像个警告标志。尖细的黄色，他曾经有过想法（虽然他不明白这意味着什么）。“你在附和我，别这样。”

“我没有 _附和_ 你，我喜欢听从你的观点。这两者是有区别的。”

“有吗？”抽动的眉毛和嘴角，纤细的鼻子和金红的头发，都是他喝醉时的常态。Crowley在沙发上扭动了一下。

“你什么时候开始对园艺感兴趣的？我记不起来了，是在伦敦吗？17世纪？你对莎士比亚和他关于迷迭香的想法有不少要说的。”

“我讨厌那些悲伤的部分。 _这是表示回忆的迷迭香。_ 感伤，天使啊，它代表着感伤。和琴酒是绝配，没错。”他顿了顿，一只手插在发间，“啊，我说的是迷迭香搭配琴酒很好，不是感伤，感伤没什么好的。”

“那好吧，你是个园丁，为我再讲讲迷迭香。”

“你厨房里的灯光太烂了，选个好点的地方。”

“比如呢？”

Crowley耸耸肩：“包在我身上，得找个室外的地方，相信我就行。”他看了看自己的手，那双血肉之躯的手，皮肤包裹着骨头，指甲下面沾了泥土， _我会为你的草药花园找个更好的地方。不是那个厨房，你厨房里的灯光烂透了。_

_\---_

苹果到底 _怎么_ 了？是谁先来的？是苹果，还是我们？当我们被天空中的那双手扔出来，像洗澡之后甩开水滴一样，落在花园里的时候，已经有苹果树了吗？或者苹果树是后来的？我们无从知晓。起初，苹果就在那里。有证据表明苹果树是我们种下的第一种树。然后我们看着苹果树想： _好的，我还要再吃些。_ 我们总是想吃苹果。在伊甸园里，几千年之前，那棵树是Malus sieversii（新疆野苹果），中亚的野苹果品种。这种苹果是我们所有现代苹果的祖先，它把基因给了我们咬下的每一颗苹果。（它甚至把名字给了最大的城市，阿拉木图/Almaty。郁郁葱葱的苹果树林环绕着城市，于是他们把城市取名为 _满是苹果的地方_ 。）

但我们在说的是园艺。他什么时候开始对园艺感兴趣的，Aziraphale询问。比伦敦久远多了，比莎士比亚久远多了。你瞧，Crowley是第一个园丁。让我们往回看，回到很久很久以前。一切的开端时，就有一个花园，我们叫它伊甸园。但我们的时间线不甚清晰，名字也混杂了，所以我们 _真的_ 知道的，只是一开始就有个花园，还有亚当夏娃和他们的小苹果树。天使守卫着大门，有多少天使？这是最难数清的。起初，只有两个。“下去一趟，”他们说，“让他们别惹事。”

天堂里有散射的光芒，但没有太阳。所以这是照在Crowley脸上的第一缕阳光。他的名字不是Crowley，那时候 _还不是_ 。他一头红锈色的头发，眼睛里没有一丝金黄，半点也没有，那种淤青般的黄色。（这是之后的故事了，我们暂时不讲。）

他曾是个园丁。伊甸园里，所有的植物都长在一块儿，落叶的和不落叶的。他亲手照料它们，用那双新得到的，人类形态的手。他训练常春藤沿着藤架生长，铺下垫层的泥土，建起护坡道。就在北门，他目睹最初的两个人类跌进溪流，钻出树叶堆，望着他们睡在树荫下。“别离开北门太远。”他们说过（主要是Gabriel）。他照做了，真的。好吧，他至少尝试过，除了那些好奇的部分。都是植物的错，行吧？他只是想知道另一边的植物和这里长得是否一样，他的这个小角落和那个小角落是否相似，东门那边。这不是他的错，真的不是，他只是 _想要知道_ 。

_你看起来像太阳。太阳是新的，一切都是新的，我从没见过你（这儿的天使太他妈多了）。你喜欢在那座山上睡觉。好吧，其实是打盹。火焰剑就放在身旁，你那时候总是穿白色袍子（有许多事都没变）。_

“你的袍子要着火了。”Crowley靠在榆树上，对他说。

“啊，麻烦你了。”Aziraphale把衣服从火边拿开，发出悉索的声音。然后他抬起头注视着Crowley，蓝眼睛里闪着好奇的光芒：“我还没在这里遇见过别的人呢，除了亚当和夏娃。你知道的，他们真是很可爱的一对。他们从另一个角上拿来了这么多梨，不确定是哪个角落了。”他指了指一堆绿皮的水果，“哦，抱歉，我叫Aziraphale，你是？”

Crowley报出了自己的名字，他的第一个名字。那时还不是Crowley，Crawly或是 _Anthony J_ ，而是一个完全不同的名字。（他还不知道，这是他最后一次说出那个名字了。）

“很高兴认识你，我听说你在做一些很 _了不起_ 的活儿。”Aziraphale坚定地点了点头，问他，“要吃个梨吗？”

很快就要变成Crowley的天使接过了梨，他从没试过吃东西，目前为止还没有。进食似乎并不有趣，但他看着另一张嘴、唇舌和牙齿咀嚼着雪白的梨肉，他的门牙和臼齿间卡着果肉的碎屑。有几滴梨汁淌到Aziraphale的下巴上，被他用手背擦去。Crowley的胃不满地叫唤着。 _啊，那是饥饿的感觉。_ 他后知后觉地想，他们的肉体需要被喂饱。（他还没真的思考过这个问题，说实话，他连胃在哪里都不太清楚。虽然有过图示和讲座，但大多都被他睡过去了。）

“那么，你觉得好吃吗？”Crowley问。

“很好吃，我亲爱的男孩。”

他点点头，又耸耸肩，牙齿咬进梨的外皮。 _我的天哪。_ Aziraphale没有说谎，的确很好吃：“你说对了，这确实是种美味。”

Aziraphale大笑着，向着草地伸开双臂，让青草在他的手臂下舞动。他的翅膀在身后放松地张开：“你在守门吗？”

“不，我不守门。事实上，我得待在离那两个孩子不远的地方，找到他们，然后发表一段演讲。”

“演讲？”

“是啊，你知道的，醒目的标志， _危险：高压伏特警告。小心有蛇。_ Gabriel觉得很快地狱就会兴起，开始侵扰人间，所以我得让人类有所防备。”Crowley耸了耸肩，他还在熟悉这具身体，怎样移动，怎样拿起与放下，怎样舒缓压力。他讨厌演讲。几缕头发被吹到脸上，长发是苹果的颜色。（他知道的，他见过，那里有棵苹果树。）

“你准备对他们说什么？”

“就是关于Lucifer，还有堕天。”Crowley做了个鬼脸，“Gabriel给我列了个 _提纲_ ，一份稿子。我当然不会照着稿子说，得编些别的。他们毕竟是人类，我得试着讲得至少 _有一点_ 趣味。我的意思是，你听过别人聊八卦吗？要是我不把这个讲得绘声绘色，亚当和夏娃才不会在乎呢。”

“啊。”Azirphale眨了眨眼，“这个主意真好，或许你可以在走的时候把这几个芒果带给他们？芒果在他们住的那片树荫里不常见，但真的 _太_ 好吃了，我觉得他们不应该错过。还有你也是，亲爱的，拿上这些。”

Crowley接过芒果，向着要去的方向眺望。亚当和夏娃就在那片山谷里，该从这座山上下去了。

下去的路很长。

\---

当Crowley再游窜回伊甸园，以蛇的形态与赤裸双脚的天使擦肩而过，已经是很久之后了。

“好吧，这下场可真惨啊。”

“是啊，的确——等等，你说什么？”

“我说这下场可真惨啊。”

那一刻的停顿，Aziraphale皱起的眉眼——

“抱歉，你是……”

_你不认识我了，你不知道我的名字。说出我的名字，说啊。_ Aziraphale不知道他的名字了，还没人给他取新名字，于是他随意地从地上捡了一个，从灰尘里拾起，像紧张的双手把草连根拔起一样：“Crawly。”

记住Aziraphale那一瞬的眼神很容易，记住他的犹豫和不安， _离我远点，邪恶的魔鬼。_ 没有谁是自愿变成怪物的，我们都是被驱逐，被赶下去的。我们想要爬回来，手指在地上抠挖，却只是他人脚下的泥土。 _离我远点，怪物。_ 你永远忘不了第一次。谁是怪物？谁决定要变成怪物的？ _我猜是我自己选择的，_ 他想， _如果你仔细思考的话_ 。为什么提出问题这么糟？ _为什么说我想要得到更多信息，请问我们马上要去哪儿，_ 是这么糟的事？

上帝给他挖了个坑，把他脚下的云抽走。下去的路很漫长，那是唯一一个安置怪物的好地方。在坑里，某个挖好的、黑暗的坑里。这也是为什么格伦戴尔蜷缩在巢穴中，独眼巨人待在洞里。怪物们不配拥有草地和天空，阳光和太阳。他们不是英雄，他们是英雄的试炼，让故事继续发展，而怪物们不会获得自己的故事。

Crowley已经知道这些了。

\---

Crowley或许为草药花园找了一个不错的地方。事实上，他可能连看都没看，就把那个该死的地方买下来了。这是他第一次到正值盛夏的南部丘陵来。他将钥匙插进锁孔，打开空屋的大门。

他径直走进屋子，靴子踩在地砖或地毯上，回音清晰可辨。厨房里有连成很长一片的窗户，透过它们能看见屋后的花园和更远的水域。是海，在山坡的另一头。他眯起眼睛，即使戴了墨镜，这里的天空也是明亮的，太过明亮了，有光从海面上反弹起来。 _我想知道有多少人淹死在那里。_ 他试着数沉船的数量（他能记得很久之前的事）。看过这一次之后，他就常常造访，差不多一周来几次吧，有时带着工人和家具，有时带着一桶非常紧张的白色油漆。

小屋后面有一条蜿蜒的小径，环绕着那片花园。常春藤爬上屋子四周的栅栏，地上的土掺了一半的沙。Crowley踢了踢一丛半棕色的草，从鼠刺灌木上扯下一片叶子，怒视了一会儿后，又一视同仁地怒视着任何胆敢变黄的植物。 _你们知道后果_ ，他会说， _要是你们敢有一块叶斑。_ 但他这次什么也没说，这些植物已经都知道了。

“听着，你们这些没用的东西。我要去伦敦了，这周晚些时候回来。“他嘶声说，”你们谁敢打任何 _主意_ 。”

他不知道自己为什么会买下这间小屋，这完全是他的 _主意_ ，他的冲动，而他向来不善于应对冲动。所以他先让Aziraphale在书店下车，Aziraphale因午饭而半醉（嘴角上还有一小点巧克力奶油）。Crowley曾在房产经纪处看见张贴的告示，于是他走进去， _问起南部丘陵的那座屋子，要多少钱？_ Aziraphale _说过_ 他想要个花园，而Crowley喜欢郁郁葱葱的绿色（这一直是他最喜欢的颜色）。他付了现金。

（他依然没和Aziraphale提及这件事。）

海岸就在附近，小屋离七姐妹岩——那片英吉利海峡边的白垩山崖——只有一段步行的距离。他择路而行，双手插在牛仔裤口袋里，一路上用脚踢着石子。他喜欢这儿的风景，即使这并不在他的期待之内。干燥的岩石被大海逐渐侵蚀。他喜爱侵蚀、终结、和不断改变。他喜爱那些不属于他的东西，他无法拥有的事物。他不属于人间，人世的纷繁没有他的那一份；就像一条无限延长的直线，永远没有结局的希望。但在这里，事情有些不同，悬崖会在某一天消失殆尽，青草枯死后又在下一个春天复生，某片四叶草也是一样。

伦敦没有多少 _空间_ ，真的没有。他的公寓只能装下盆栽植物，和几棵不挑剔的树苗。有的东西，无论你怎样抱怨和欺负它们，都需要阳光、新鲜空气和黑土壤。这个小屋有足够的 _空间_ （还有阳光），正适合几株西红柿、玉簪花、草夹竹桃和鸡爪槭。还有树，没错，就是那些能把根深深扎进地里的树，有时树根还会盘绕在一起。花盆不是个种树的地方。

这里是个种迷迭香的好地方。

第一天，Crowley种了一棵苹果树。他加了点奇迹，让树长得快些，树苗立刻就从土里钻了出来。

然后奇怪的疲惫感向他袭来，他看看自己的双手，望着破土而出的树苗，都快喘不过气了。 _这真他妈奇怪。_

_\---_

去伦敦要花一个半小时。嗯，这是对绝大多数人来说，开着飞车的Crowley只要愿意，就可以在四十五分钟内到达，毕竟这是一段令人足够欣喜的旅程。他就要去和Aziraphale一起吃午饭了，那个温柔地笑着的Aziraphale，眼睫会微微颤动，闻起来肯定是书页和布洛克鞋的味道，和理发师为他推荐的龙涎香古龙水。那个几乎每一次都会把手搭在Crowley的胳膊上，说“ _我能诱惑你吃些甜点吗？”_ 的Aziraphale。

Crowley从来不回手去碰Aziraphale，但他偶尔会想想。

_我可以在暴雨里碰到你的手。_

想象一下，Crowley会想到红砖墙，想起离Aziraphale的书店不远的那栋楼，红砖和灰泥，没错。或许，如果你喜欢，他们可以从那栋楼下走过，宾利就停在路对面。时间应该在晚上。（或许就是今晚）。他们会像往常一样地并肩走着，手相隔不到几厘米，身体间的空气热得过分，那是加热到沸腾的空气，湿热得使人窒息。

_我可以在书店里吻你。_

场景可以换换，在Aziraphale的书店，干燥的空气里隐隐有纸浆和墨水的气息。书堆到和墙一样高的地方，像里屋的墙纸一样。没错，他可以让Aziraphale措手不及。想象着Aziraphale从厨房里走回来，手里拿着酒瓶和酒杯。Crowley将他推到墙上，让书脊离开它们压出的痕迹。对，艾略特和斯温伯恩也该有发言权。但就这么一会儿，让他把Aziraphale压在这些书上。

_我可以在你身上吻出淤青，就在这厨房里。_

说Crowley不会做饭只是托词，你不可能忍受渴望的煎熬，却又不为你渴望的事物留下纪念的凭证。Aziraphale喜爱美食，所以Crowley会做饭，在这么多年里很缓慢地学会了。他切着西葫芦，血液哼鸣着Aziraphale的名字。 _谁碰过你？你爱过谁？谁的手碰过你的身体，你的胸膛，你的双腿，如同驶过铁轨的弧度？_ 他烤着土豆，切一小堆鼠尾草叶用来加入褐色黄油调味汁。有时刀会滑开，而他的人类躯体内血液丰盈。他用奇迹使伤口愈合。做完饭后，他倒一整杯苏格兰威士忌，在吧台边的凳子上坐一会儿，眼睛盯着墙面，盯着空锅和脏量勺。然后他挥挥手，食物就化为乌有。（我说他会做饭，可没说他会吃。）

_我永远无法触碰你（这是最有可能的）。_

让我们谈谈消除，切掉，抹去。Crowley有时会坐在他王座般的椅子上，闭上眼睛，注意力集中在体内的每一个细胞，想象着把它们挨个挖开，把含有Aziraphale的部分拽出来。就像从引擎里擦去油污，吃水果前清洗水果。

_谁碰过你？你碰过谁？我需要知道。_

他想过，想了很多个世纪（几千年了）。他在罗马第一次放纵自己，那时他因牡蛎和酒神志恍惚，看见卡里古拉让他恶心。就在他的床上，四周被白墙环绕，他用手环住阴茎。都是因为这具荒谬的、过于人类的身体，虽然他不是人，身体却让他屈服于人的欲望。你不可能一直待在宴会上，永远不说 _嗯，我也要试试那个。_ 如果你真的愿意，你可以无视欲望。他也的确无视了，把欲望锁起来，藏起来， _不再去碰_ 。但当你醉醺醺的，难过得要命，神志不清的时间太长的时候，你清楚你渴望的是什么。他手里握着的阴茎滚烫得 _一塌糊涂，错得离谱_ ；他像拉扯沉船一样让自己上下颠簸，手掌撸动得如同惩罚。他射到手心里，然后在床上躺了一个小时，连手都没动一下。 _真是一团糟。_

_我不会重蹈覆辙。_ （他会的，一直都会。他当然可以用意念消除掉它，抹去这具身体的反应。但他喜欢这样，略有些喜爱这种过于硬核的证据： _我想要你。_ 他可以对许多事撒谎，但当他浑身滚烫，深陷在床垫里时，就没什么抵赖空间了。）

转移你的注意力，把一锅水放在火上，加点盐，让它尝起来像大海。

_谁碰过你？告诉我他们的名字。（我不会把我的名单给你的，我不想让你知道。）我不会偷你的名单，也不会让你拿走我的。_ 他闭上眼。 _他们是怎样碰你的？_ 他想知道自己错过了什么。这些思绪从人类的那部分渗入，所以他们满是缺点。你有胎记吗？你的背上有没有藏着什么？你的裤腰下有什么，你的太阳以西有什么？完全进入你是什么感觉，就像你的身体是一处庇护所一样？你也会感到那种相同的快感，深入时的痛苦，和高潮后涌来的羞耻吗？一个吻怎么样？一个纯粹的吻，一个简单的吻？（什么都不纯粹，什么都不简单。）

太暖和了，太热了，放在火上烧了太久。

他烧糊了。（真是一团糟。）

\---

他迟到了。

“亲爱的，我们可以见个面吗？”那天上午，Aziraphale的声音透过手机传来。

“当然可以，Aziraphale。当然了，给我一个多小时就行，一点半可以吗？”

“那太棒了，当然可以。书店旁边街角的小餐馆怎么样？是那家希腊餐馆。他们有一片很不错的室外区域，牡蛎的调味汁也美味极了。啊，我记得他们的鳐鱼最近正在特价。”

“你知道我对鱼类特价的看法。”Crowley抱怨道。

“亲爱的，这回 _不一样_ ，他们都是新鲜进货的。”

“ 呵，我可 _太_ 清楚这些伎俩了，天使，是我 _发明_ 了进货时间表。”

无论飞车不飞车，他迟到了。Aziraphale已经坐在双人桌边，背对着他，穿着那件值得信任的锯末色外套，头发像蓬松的棉花。在转过身前，Crowley就已经在想象中描画出他的模样。他知道Aziraphale脸上所有的纹路，知道他胡茬稠密和稀疏的部分，知道他左眉上那根不听话的毛发，鼻子上的突起，和瞳孔里的那抹蓝色。Aziraphale那头有些蓬乱的浅色头发总是让Crowley想起一堆刚洗好烘干的衣服，还温暖着，等待人将它折起。

“Crowley！”Aziraphale说着，伸出的手擦过Crowley的手臂。

“对不起，我来迟了。”

“没事，我自作主张帮你点了酒，我想你不会介意。”

_我永远不会介意。_

Aziraphale是个触觉敏感的人，他用手去碰所有东西（Crowley知道，他总是看着）。Aziraphale会去爱，也喜欢让爱通过皮肤传导。他的手指拂过一本尤其精巧的皮质书脊，触摸浮雕的作者姓名，压花的书名；他用双手掰开一条意大利酸面包，指尖上沾着余下的面粉；他将手探进谷物袋，掠过精美的丝绸。他也会触碰Crowley，用往常那种温柔的方式。他触摸Crowley的手臂，平息Crowley暴躁的自我，在争执中表达观点。但Aziraphale不会想到 _啊，我亲爱的，你这儿有一根眼睫毛，我帮你弄掉_ 。Crowley的记性很好，他把所有事分类，来回比对。六千年的 _或许_ 、 _如果_ 、 _那是为什么_ ，但Aziraphale取出他最珍爱的酒时，和触碰其他玻璃瓶时并无不同，他去够最爱的墨水笔的次数比触碰Crowley更多。不，在现实的情境下，这不代表什么，只是平常那个Aziraphale。 _别想太多，这没有更深的意味，没有。_

_控制住你自己。_

很久以前，Aziraphale的肢体接触更频繁，他偶尔去抓Crowley的手，像是想要握住，或在会议室交换一个飞快的拥抱。现在他已经不再这样了，已经过了好多个世纪。Crowley意识到自己太安静了，但他不知道该做出什么表情。Aziraphale可能是在同情他，或者在这个距离下，他只是出于善意。Crowley想要尖叫，想要打碎东西，把瓶子扔在地砖上，几天都不去收拾。但他没有，他没有，他怒视着一株常春藤，谅它也没有胆子耷拉下一片绿叶。Crowley不知道该怎样对Azaraphale说： _来碰我吧，但我有玻璃做的骨头，温柔一点，我也许会在你的触碰下碎掉。_ （让我们都别想起伊甸园，我们知道那结果，真是糟透了。）

“你想要点什么，亲爱的？”

“嗯？”（他又走神了，他经常走神。）

“甜点。”

Crowley飞快地挑了挑眉：“帮我点吧。”（他会尝一口的，他总是在Aziraphale的坚持下这么做，这是游戏的一部分。Aziraphale总是想要太多太多东西，总要两人份的甜点，假装其中一份是Crowley的。当然不是，这是舞步的一部分。）

“那咖啡呢？”

“好，也要一点。”Crowley偏了偏头，靠回椅背上，双臂枕在脑后，“你点了什么？”

“苹果格雷派，Crowley。”Aziraphale说，又倒了些雪莉酒，“我一直都——”

一段很长的停顿后。“你一直怎么了？”

“睡觉。”Aziraphale转开了视线，瞥向别的桌子，抛下了他们的牛排和鸡腿，“我一直都在睡觉。”

“是时候了，你知道的，也没别的事可做。睡过那些无聊的部分，甚至也睡过一些有趣的部分。”Crowley一直把睡觉作为习惯，事实上他每晚都睡，除非有什么 _有趣_ 的事。

“不，”Aziraphale谨慎而缓慢地说，“我觉得你可能误解了我的意思，我现在 _需要_ 睡觉了。”

_哦，那性质就完全不同了。_ “啊。”

“是的，恐怕就是这样。”

“那就完全解释得通了。”Crowley说着，一下子倒了很多雪莉酒，“我也遇到了些麻烦，但我没想到——”

“麻烦？”Aziraphale皱了皱眉。

“在使用奇迹之后，我会感到……疲惫。”

“你觉得是……”

“他们把大门关上，不再管我们了，Aziraphale。他们 _一点儿_ 也不管我们了。”

Aziraphale咬了咬嘴唇：“我想我堕天也不是不可能。”

_想都别想。_ “如果两边的大门都关了，我觉得你甚至没法堕天，因为没地方可去了。”

“哦。”Aziraphale说。

“我们被切断联系了。”

“是的。”Aziraphale张大了眼睛，沉重地呼吸着，“恐怕是这样。没错，那我们……”

“欢迎，”Crowley说，“欢迎来到 _人间_ 。”

“你觉得我们该怎么办？”

“现在吗？先喝个大醉再说。”Crowley嘟囔着，抿起他薄薄的嘴唇，“我们可以结账了。你那儿有酒，对吧？”

\---

Crowley靠在沙发上，目光来回游移，扫过书和台灯，书店边沿的棱角和锦缎窗帘。

“那你觉得我们完全变成人了吗？我是说现在。”Aziraphale用手一遍又一遍、反复地抚摸着玻璃杯，“你觉得我们有灵魂吗？”

_有，没有，也许吧。我不知道。_ “我完全不清楚。”

“在不知道的情况下，就这样活着。不知道之后会发生什么——”

“他们都是这样活着，对吧？现在轮到我们了，我们也得一无所知。”Crowley耸耸肩，不悦地望着飞快见底的酒瓶，不悦地望着醉醺醺的自己。无论他是否愿意，宿醉都将持续到第二天早晨。情况已经变了，他的体内仍有一小部分的恶魔，但他能感觉到它的消逝，如同余烬变冷。

“是啊，”Aziraphale低声说着，“我们也没法知道了。”

Crowley又喝了一杯酒。

“Crowley，”Aziraphale说，“原谅我，我喝得……喝得太醉了，你知道的。但你还记得你提过……半人马座阿尔法星吗？”

“记得，怎么了？”

“你那时是什么意思？”

“哦，要是地球完蛋了，我们总得找个 _去处_ 吧，天使？我们没法一起散步到天堂，也不能一起下地狱，至少我估计你不会想的。上帝啊，硫磺真是个糟糕的装饰元素。”

Aziraphale点了点头，低声重复着：“ _一起_ 。”他顿了顿，整理了一下背心，然后眨了眨眼睛，从椅子上坐起来。“我觉得，”Aziraphale说，“我们必须作万全的准备。”

“说吧。”

“首先，我们的居住方式。”

“你不喜欢现在这样。”

“如果我们住得近点，可能会更方便，你知道的，会有很多无法预料的事。”

Crowley挑了挑眉毛：“你说的 _更近点_ 是什么意思？”

Aziraphale耸了耸肩：“好吧，楼上 _有_ 一间空着的卧室，而你那里只有一个卧室，所以——”

“等一下，等一下，天使。别说这么快。你想要和我 _住在一起？就在这儿_ ？”

Aziraphale防备地耸耸肩说道：“好吧，你得明白，这是 _很_ 有道理的计划。我们俩都没做好变成凡人的准备，你知道的。要是你病了怎么办？而且，”Aziraphale抿了一口酒，藏起嘴角的坏笑，“你的公寓 _糟透了_ 。”

“它很 _现代_ ，至少比你的古代陵寝好。我恨那个发明锦缎的家伙。”他停顿了一下，“其实还有……另一个选项。”

“亲爱的，什么叫另一个选项？”

“呃，我有一间小屋。”

Aziraphale紧盯着他，几乎忘记了酒杯，他蹙起眉毛：“小屋？”

\---

_世界末日要来了，你没听说吗？_

_和我讲讲吧。（和我讲讲，我不爱你的那一生是什么样子。）_

\--- 

Crowley那周晚些时候又去了小屋一趟，他扫地、刷墙、扔掉油漆罐。Aziraphale几天后就会来看，所以他到处忙活，把小屋打理成能见人的样子。Crowley透过厨房的窗户能看见苹果树，他敲敲窗户，用手指指眼睛，又指指树： _我正盯着你呢，你胆敢造次。_ （苹果变得亮了些，红了些，在太阳下闪闪发光。）

他也会去四周转转，离小屋不远的地方有一座教堂。 _让我们测试一下。_ 他的脚几乎是莫名其妙地踱了过去，他走进墓园，然后是正厅，脚下没有灼热的感觉。多反常啊，他现在可以进教堂了，这不奇怪吗？他可以触碰那些石板时不再烧着自己，走在神圣的地面上，不再把脚烫出燎泡。1941年的那一次，他把天使从爆炸现场拽出来之后，脚上绑了 _一周_ 的绷带。然后他回到废墟，拿走了一座小雕像。无缘的爱人都是收藏家，他们为那些一步之遥的瞬间留下纪念品。理论上，如果他愿意，现在他甚至可以去 _喝_ 圣水。（这个他还没试过，暂时没有。）

教堂和墓园，那可是前所未有的。他已经习惯了在附近徘徊，偷偷摸摸地路过。当Aziraphale十四世纪的大半部分都窝在格拉斯顿伯里修道院的藏书室里，手因鞣酸铁墨水而黑不溜秋的时候，Crowley泡在当地酒馆的麦酒里，留意着修道院大门，守株待兔地等Aziraphale出来。每隔一段时间，但不频繁，天使或许会出来，去河中捞起几块石头， _如此这般_ 地与墨水制作有关。Crowley不知道，也不关心。他只会走上去，手插在口袋里，问他 _这些又是什么？（_ 仿佛他没有一直在等，仿佛他还不知道。）

该死的，他多么 _恨_ 那一整个世纪啊。

现在他们都是凡人了，普通人，不会被教堂烧着，但是会 _死_ 。另一种恐惧席卷了他，一种奇怪的感染，几乎让他瘫痪。结尾出现在他的世界里，知晓结尾终将到来，会改变事情的样貌。当我们说 _我想要保护你_ 的时候，从来不包括最后一个部分。我们从来不说 _暂时_ ，不说 _在尽可能长的时间里_ 。私下里，我们对着钟和日历沉思：还剩下多少时间？我们不知道，他不知道。他们曾经知道过， _永恒_ 的古老节拍，现在不一样了。也许他们有灵魂，也许他们可以把身体用网和胶带裹住，试图不再与彼此分开，可他们能够有灵魂吗？他们有吗？

那是什么样的？结尾是什么样的？ _告诉我，告诉我死亡是什么，告诉我，告诉我谁会先走？如果是你，我会收集你的骨殖，将你葬在土中，抛入海洋，点燃火堆，你想要怎样都行。我会将你的名字写在每一块岩石和墓碑上；我的每一次呼吸都是呼唤你名字的音节。（我希望是我先走，但我不想留下你孤单一人。）我想要你，我曾经有时间想要你，现在没有了，不再有了。我们还有多久？要是幸运的话，六十年。（我希望我们足够幸运。）而那只是短短的一瞬。我希望我向你告白的时间更早，爱你更久。_

为我讲讲失去，为我讲讲爱该如何丈量。我们知道爱的存在，知道我们因爱成疾，这感染早已遍布我们的身体，没错，但失去才是最致命的。我们为彼此腾出空间，挖掉骨骼和肌肉，让对方住进身体里的空洞。我们说看啊，这块脓肿，这空洞的腔体，上面刻着你的名字。如果你占满我，我就再不会意识到这里曾经空过。我的重量不变，我和你的重量。当你离去时，麻烦才会到来，我发炎的胸腔，如海绵一样脆弱的骨头，被朊病毒吞噬的大脑布满谜一样的空洞，像打靶练习用的锡罐。我们这才丈量空洞的大小，才说： _原来我如此需要你。_

就这样，他在教堂的长椅上坐了很久： _我也不想坠落，真的。为什么你要给我这么多疑问？你为什么把疑问塞进我的嘴里，却告诉我不要说，不要张嘴？可我带着它们无法呼吸。你为什么不回答？你为什么不愿再听？_

小屋的棚子里有一架梯子，那天晚上，他把梯子取出，搭在屋边。风从西北方向吹来，啃咬着他的脸。时间过了八点，威士忌瓶子沉甸甸地待在他的大衣口袋里，口袋里还有一本书：《失乐园》，弥尔顿编造了恶臭的谎言，把他 _这辈子都不会说_ 的句子，塞进那时还不是Crowley的Crowley嘴里。现在他躺在这儿，躺在灰黑色的屋顶上，对着空中某个不可触及的地方的上帝高喊： _“战场失利算得了什么？”_ （他从没说过这话，Lucifer也没有，但听起来挺不错的。）

看看屋顶的边缘，它说 _向前踏一步，一步就好，简单得连孩童都能做到_ 。但下去的路太远，即使是两层的小屋。他没有走近，而是倒回屋顶上，背靠着烟囱。

（还没完全失败。）

他灼烧的身体，坠落的速度快得能把一切点着。怪不得地狱有火焰，在堕落的天使被放逐前，那里也曾寒冷过。他们以百万光年的速度坠落起火，他的身体像一颗小行星，像过热燃烧的宇宙飞船，落地时砸出一个陨石坑，把那一片都烧焦了，他在碰撞到的土壤上留下炭的痕迹，这火焰不会熄灭，直到燃尽一切能烧的东西。（他对Aziraphale触碰的部位十分敏感，他碰Aziraphale时也是。收回手时，他在Aziraphale的身体上寻找灼痕、烧焦的痕迹。小心，他必须小心。）

所以，这就是最困难的部分，上帝永不回答。 _去他的无法言喻。_ 他们没法提问，提问是人类的特权，人类可以问 _那是为了什么？_ 而他不行，他永远不行。

太温暖了，这里仍有火焰，冬天什么时候才会到达？ _我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。_ 这么多年里，他太擅长不说出口了，整整六千年。你能想象六千年的沉默吗？在几百年后，你以为缄默会变成某种习惯，但其实永远不会。不说 _我爱你_ 就像努力不生病，词句会从嗓子里冒出来，而Crowley把它一次又一次地咽下去，因此感到恶心。 _别说，别说，我嘴里吐出的话没一句好的，天使。我不能告诉你，这就像拆毁一堵墙后，只发现黑色的霉菌。它会在空气里飘散，飘进你的肺里。我能看见自己的身上满是发霉的斑点，它们让我咳嗽、红着眼睛、筋疲力尽，甚至神志不清，但我不会说。_

他坐在屋顶的边沿，低头看着地面。他想知道从这里坠落是否会燃烧，是否也会在地上烧出一个坑。（他曾经有过翅膀，翅膀本应该在你坠落时接住你，可惜并没有。）

\---

_你也曾是个天使。_

_那是很久很久以前的事了。_

\---

他们正在收拾Crowley公寓里的东西。

空气里充斥着纸箱和胶带的味道，Crowley已经瘫在桌前的椅子上，他能听见Aziraphale在隔壁的房间，小心地将玻璃制品从橱柜里取下来，用牛皮纸包好后，塞进标着 _厨房用品_ 的纸箱里。

和公寓里其余的简约风格相比，这个过度装饰的王座有些格格不入。这也是他当时选它的原因，因为它奇怪而不协调，和周围不相称。Crowley没精打采地坐在王座上，胳膊肘向外撑着，双腿像暴风雨后的树枝一样搭在一边，他开始不悦地扫视每一件物品：窗户、书桌、走廊和已经惊吓过度的植物。他自从三小时前回家后就一直倒在椅子上，他应该站起来，吃点东西，喝点东西，或许读些书，把开关打开，什么都行。

有什么东西让他的后背发痒，手指也痒。罪魁祸首或许是卡其色华达呢、粗花呢、白棉布衬衫，或是他无以复加的愚蠢，因为被称为一个 _好人_ 而飘飘欲仙， _你怎么敢？！_ 他没再多想，真的没有，但他本该这么做的（他以往都会）。Crowley是个非常非常谨慎的人，几乎没人意识到这一点（包括他自己）。他会计算和丈量速度、体积，相邻的事物、 _我们之间的距离，你离我有多远，你走得有多快（我有多快），我需要你的程度，我身体里为你腾出的空间……这种新的东西，无论它是什么，该怎样给一样新事物命名？_

他今天并不小心， _好_ 这个形容词，突然把Aziraphale推得抵在墙上，从天花板上落下的灰尘。他的距离也算得不好，他们的鼻子、脸颊、一切都太近了。现在他知晓Aziraphale呼吸的温度，呼气的感觉，手里揪着衬衫的触感；还有重量，Aziraphale躯体的重量，将他压在墙上的感觉。是的，他获得了过多的信息。（这也不是第一次了。）

他不适地移动了两下。

“亲爱的，”Aziraphale从大厅里走进来，“我们不能带上这些。”

“为什么不能？”Crowley皱起眉头，目光沿着Aziraphale手指的方向，望着卧室的墙上环绕的搁板。

“它们 _有毒_ ，Crowley。”Aziraphale说得好像这是世上最明显的事实。（当然不是。）

“那又怎样？”

“你现在不只是会失去形体了，它会 _杀_ 了你的。不，想都别想，这完全没有争论的余地。”Aziraphale沉重地呼吸着，皱紧了眉毛，嘴角下垂。这向来是他下定决心时的模样。

“天使，这只是几棵植物，我会小心的。”（他已经决定不带上它们了，但逗逗Aziraphale也没什么，对吧？）

“我不会听你的。”

Crowley举起喷壶，对着乌头和颠茄的叶子喷了喷：“好吧，好吧，既然你如此坚持。”

Aziraphale露出了笑容，他站在窗边，肌肤看起来像沙滩一样温暖干燥。 _我想要触碰你，想要弄清楚那到底是什么感觉。_ Aziraphale的肌肤让Crowley想起伊甸园之外的沙漠，想起耶路撒冷的石柱，用来搭起墙（还有圣殿）的石头。他把手握成拳头塞进口袋里，藏起鱼肚一样苍白的皮肤。

\---

他们把一天中更宝贵的部分花在搬运纸箱上。

“上帝啊，夏天是最糟的季节。”永无止尽，还黏糊糊的，过于强烈的阳光和发间聚起的汗水，沿着他的后颈和修长的背脊流下。

“你之前从没介意过。”Aziraphale说着，没从书里抬起头。

“我之前也不需要介意！”Crowley指出，“我可以直接设定体内的恒温器，现在我满身都是该死的汗。”

Aziraphale隔着一个打开的纸箱望过来：“Crowley，你该把 _夹克_ 脱了，试试短裤。你看，它们穿着挺舒服的。”（Aziraphale和他愚蠢的齐膝短裤，谁他妈会选印着花格子图案的？）

“不。”他拒绝。

“你在赌气，亲爱的。”

“我没有。”（他有。）

“把那个纸箱放下。

“我们还有很多没搬完。”

Aziraphale站起身走过来，从他手里拿走纸箱：“这个可以等，我们先把晚饭吃了。” 

\---

“还有一件事。”很长很长时间之后，Crowley说。外卖盒还放在厨房的台子上，Aziraphale瞥了一眼他余下的泰式河粉，“我们得谈谈。”

“什么事，亲爱的？”

“哪个房间？”

“啊？”

Crowley向着走廊尽头，卧室的方向挥挥手：“你想要哪间卧室？”

“哦，”Aziraphale眨了眨眼，“我觉得我不太在乎，你先选。”

“我们先去看看，”Crowley说道，“走吧。”Aziraphale点点头，在厨房的水池里洗了手。他用手指拢了拢粉尘般的白发，因Crowley的坚持露出微笑。他们走进第一间卧室，这是面积稍大的那一间。“你该要这间，光线更好。”

“亲爱的，你确定吗？我真的不在乎——”

“相信我，如果你愿意，你可以在窗台上种植物。”

“上帝啊，我喝得太醉了。”Aziraphale把头抵在蛋壳白色的墙上，“我们该先把床搬进来， _再_ 开始喝酒。”

“我们没喝多少。”

“但我下午没有吃任何东西。”

“嗯，应该就是这个原因了。”

“但我很喜欢这里。”Aziraphale低声说，他闭着双眼，头向后仰着，“这栋房子。Crowley，我想象不了和除你以外的人一起住。”

_我也希望没有。_ 他咬了咬牙，把异端的金瞳偏向一边，他任由头向后倒去，合上眼睛。在酒一样柔滑的半梦半醒中，他问：“你之后想做什么？”他靠在墙上，做了个夸张的手势，“在你的余生里。”

Aziraphale停顿了一下：“我想大概和之前一样。旅行、阅读，我 _还_ 在寻找完美的司康饼，你知道的，我找了这么久，所有地方的司康饼都太干了。”

Crowley哼了一声。（关于Aziraphale对司康饼的看法，他已经过于熟悉了。）“是啊。”

“亲爱的，但是有件事我想了很久。”Aziraphale说着，伸出一只手去拍Crowley的膝盖。Crowley盯着他看了一会儿，用那种醉鬼才会有的、坦率的凝视，盯着Aziraphale和他灰白色的头发。Aziraphale沐浴在夕阳里，光斑洒在太阳穴上，拥有经历过几千年风霜的血管和动脉，以及同样古老的神经，那个总说自己 _没什么特别_ 的Aziraphale。（这完全是无稽之谈。 _你是特别的，你是完美的，你在天使中不合群，我也恶魔里也不合群。但你更愿意尝试，你真的在努力。你有一颗心，哪个天使有心？除了你以外，他们都没有。你有一把剑，因为你知道他们会饥寒交迫，就把剑给了他们。他们的生命对你来说什么都不是，像桶里的一滴水。你本可以忘了他们，但你没有。_ ）“我可以……问你一个问题吗？”

“当然了，问吧。”

“地狱的每个地方……都是那样吗？”

Crowley靠在椅子上，抖了抖眉毛。他等待着Aziraphale的责备，但是没有，Aziraphale只是像往常一样摇摇晃晃地笑，让问题滚过舌尖，不确定它会是什么味道，“哪样？”

“黑暗，冰冷，还有 _苍蝇_ 。”

他耸耸肩。 _不，并非所有地方都是这样，有的地方更糟。_ “不算是，地狱里有个冰湖，你知道的。那是在地狱的中心，我不怎么去，从某种程度上，我在努力避开它。你也别忘了血河， _那_ 可是个经典。”

Aziraphale打了个冷颤：“难道你 _喜欢_ 这些东西吗？”

_不，我将地狱穿戴在身上，就像1347_ _年的威尼斯人穿着黑袍，把圣人的指骨挂在颈间。他们被尸体围绕，画布上满是舞蹈的骨骸。我将地狱穿戴在身上，因为地狱是我的，这是我仅剩的一切，我不能再搞砸，不能再踏错一步。他们不仅是把我从天堂赶了下来，你知道的，他们让我成为某种病毒，于是我只能碰这些东西，只有这些是我的，只有黑暗属于我。_ “没到喜欢的地步，天使。”

“那你是怎么习惯的？”

Crowley只是勾了勾嘴角，当Aziraphale问出一个他无法回答的问题，他总是勾起那一边的嘴角。 _我没有，我还没有习惯。_

他什么也没说。

“你之后再也不需要回到地狱了。”

“这你可不知道。”

“我当然知道。”Aziraphale说。

“你为什么会问这个？”

“就是想起来了，想起堕天。”

“我说，这话题在你们那里好像还挺热火。你们就不会……看看表演什么的吗？玩玩井字棋？总不能天天讲那几个天使从云上滑下去的故事吧。”

Aziraphale微微皱眉，他用手一遍遍地摩挲着马克杯柄：“亲爱的，这有点像是我一直想知道的问题。”

“ _事情都发生了几千年了_ 。”

“Crowley，你完全知道那时候——”

Crowley摆了摆手，肩膀紧绷着，他盯着墙面，盯着一株叶子发暗的吊兰，暗中记住要狠狠教训它。 _当然了，没人对别的事感兴趣。_ “是啊，我知道。”

“我真的很抱歉，我不是故意惹你生气的。”

“我没有。”（他有。）

Aziraphale看起来仍有疑虑，一段漫长的沉默后，Crowley用余光扫了他一眼，看见疑惑顺着Aziraphale的眉间流淌到鼻子和嘴边。“我只是觉得这很……奇怪。”他说，“我知道堕天使们的名字，我甚至之前认识他们中的几个。现在我也认识你绝大部分同事了，包括你曾经的同事。但我不知道——”

“谁是谁？”

“没错。”Aziraphale低声说道，Crowley能听见词句背后的疑问： _我不知道你曾经是谁，我想要知道，我需要知道，那时的我认识你吗？你曾经叫什么？告诉我。_

他将杯子里的酒一饮而尽。

“请原谅我，我真的不该问的。”

Crowley扬起眉毛：“天使，说吧。”

“你还记得多少？关于之前，你知道的，你——”

“坠落之前？”

“嗯。”

他把拳头猛地攥紧了一下：“我全都记得。”

“你还会去想吗？”

“每天都想。”

“啊，Crowley。”

“别担心这个。”他耸耸肩，“我跟那群天使合不来，至少现在我不需要天天都他妈看着Gabriel那张脸了。”

“所以是什么？你还是没说。”

“什么是什么，天使？”Crowley和他带着问号的凝视沿着Aziraphale的喉咙和锁骨下行。 _别再看了，别再想了。_ “你知道的，我不会读心术。给我点线索。”

“你的名字。”Aziraphale温柔地低声说。

“你到底在说什么？我的名字你都知道几千年了。”

“不，”他停顿了一下，“你的另一个名字，第一个，在天堂时的名字。”

_别问我这个。_ “你为什么要知道那个名字？”

Aziraphale把他醉了的脑袋偏到一边，靠在墙上：“我只是一直都想知道。”

“是吗。”（他语气扁平，却带了点惊讶。）

“从一开始就想。我知道这是 _非常_ 私人的事，我真的很抱歉，亲爱的。我不该问。”

“我会给你写下来的，等到之后的某一天。” _我不喜欢说出口。_ （回忆使人痛苦。）他动了动：“不是现在。”

Aziraphale对他微笑，他的笑像一堆温暖的余烬。Crowley听见远处的鼓声，正呼唤着一场战争。

\--- 

_你知道我怎样爱你吗？就像因吞下太阳而窒息；就像在西班牙的那一天，我们穿行过巴塞罗那，你和我谈起河流、越过乱石，还向河里扔了面包，我们的身后是圣家族大教堂，在暮色里扭曲得像融化的蜡烛。你和我还吃了过多的火腿和红酒，受够了整碗整碗的盐。然后你说：“你知道这是我觉得离天堂最近的一刻吗？就在这人间。”_

_“在西班牙？”（我只感到困惑，我没有听懂，我不愿懂。）_

_“幸福在西班牙语里叫做alegria_ _。我觉得，既然我们在这儿，就该入乡随俗。”_

_Alegria_ ，幸福，没错。（他记得 _alegria_ ，幸福滑过舌尖的感觉。他把这个词藏在嘴里一遍一遍地转着圈，口感像是甜点。太阳已经落山，Aziraphale点了 _manzanas asadas_ ，包裹着黄油和糖的烤苹果，因高温而发软，焦糖色是美拉德反应的产物。与每次Aziraphale坚持让他尝尝时一样，他尝了一口，苹果在他的叉子下绵软如同肌肤。幸福尝起来是苹果的味道。）

_我应该这样吗？放纵自己？（你应该这样吗？）想想风险，暴露出的自我，暴露在外的肌肤。我不能放纵自己爱你，你总有一天会死，我或许还得收拾你的烂摊子。或者我会死，你会被我困住。我不能这样对你。但这无法避免，不是吗？无论我以怎样的态度对待？让我小心些，在小屋里堆满罐头食品和水、子弹、足够四口之家支撑三年的弹药。以防万一。_

_\---_

Crowley摸了一把地毯，然后转头望向漆得雪白的墙面，和屋子里空着的地方，随时准备盛放他们扔进来的任何东西。但他不去看Aziraphale，不去看他咬唇的样子，他的双眼，那双皱起的眼睛，水汪汪的，双鱼座的眼睛。 _凡人总是搞错，大错特错，你的身体里没有空气（我的身体里也没有火）_ 。

“真心话还是大冒险，Aziraphale。”

“真心话。”

“你曾经爱过谁吗？”

Aziraphale的嘴角勾起，露出一个奇怪的笑容：“啊，Crowley，你不能——”

他苦笑了一声：“抱歉，唉，是我的错。我不该问的。”（别去想清晨的Aziraphale，从卧室里跌跌撞撞地走出来，身上穿着件蓝毛巾布睡衣，散乱而满是皱褶。别去想任何Aziraphale可能邀请留宿的人。 _这是我的室友，_ _Crowley_ _。_ 真他妈见鬼。）

“你这个幸运的 _傻瓜_ ——”Aziraphale说，忽然向他凑过来，他的动作很快，太快了，但还不够。酒杯在地上跌成碎片，Aziraphale的手在他的脸和后颈上，爬进他火焰般的头发；Aziraphale在他的嘴唇前犹豫了，Crowley咽了咽口水，伸出手覆在Aziraphale的手上。他的指节发白，死死地扣住Aziraphale温暖的十指。Crowley颤抖着，幅度不大，只是小幅度地哆嗦，他把Aziraphale的手抓得很紧。

“不。”Crowley说，因为一切忽然都变得明显了。 _你在试图吻我，你不能，你不能。（求你吻我。）_ “你会——我不能。” _不能重蹈覆辙，这次不行。告诉我，你害怕吗？你做过这样危险的事吗？你和我一样不可救药吗？_

“为什么？”

“你不能碰我，不能那样碰我。” _你会被逐出天堂。你还不明白这种感染的方式吗？到任何一本书里去查查（你的书太多了，你应当知道）。_

“你不想要我碰你。”

“我没这么说。”他的声音几不可闻。

“亲爱的，那 _为什么_ ——”

“我不能让你经历这些。”（没关系的。他的心里犹大的那一部分仍在坚持。）

“ _Crowley_ ，没人在看。我们是凡人了， _没关系的_ 。”

Crowley一直不擅长利用火焰，即使他是（或曾经是）属于地狱的恶魔，本该和火焰为伍。事实恰恰相反，他一直更像深色的土壤，或是腐烂的木头，像土地、蠕虫、以及其他埋在土里的东西。他会 _恐惧_ ，词句停留在他的嘴和舌尖上，既可以一跃而出，也可以一口吞下；他会犹豫，想说 _告诉我该怎样触碰你_ 。（他红着脸，红着耳朵，眼瞳金黄，舌头紧张得打了结。）Aziraphale的手伸向他，陷进他的皮肉。拿走你想要的吧，连呼吸和唾沫都一并拿走。他呼吸的节奏变得急促，他想起硫磺，想起火焰。Aziraphale是他心跳的节奏，是他耳边强劲的脉搏。 _告诉我该怎样触碰你。（我想用对的方式触碰你。）_

_吻我。_ 于是Aziraphale吻了他，把他推得背靠在墙上，双手抵住胸口，那两片唇瓣终于贴上了他的。Aziraphale闻起来像变了味的汗水，像尘土、纸箱和铁锈，像一小口酒，太像人类了，太他妈像人类了。没错，就是这些讨价还价，比如 _我的鼻子在这里，你能不能转一下头？_ 这种血液在身体里四处涌动，胸口爆炸的感觉。这是哪一种世界末日？Aziraphale的双唇微微分开，紧紧贴着他的嘴唇。他们牙齿相碰，Aziraphale开玩笑地轻咬他的下唇，未说出口的 _请小心对待你在这里找到的一切，你让我张开了口，我现在没法阻止自己说‘我爱你’了。_

Crowley的手正捧住Aziraphale白得发光的脸，棉花般的白发在后颈处缠着他的手指不放。他的呼吸粗重，像震耳欲聋、毁灭一切的风暴。 _天哪，我会死的，求你，我需要你，再吻我一次（永远别停）_ 。

Aziraphale睁大了眼睛，瞳孔里透出第一场雨的颜色。他张着嘴，唇上沾了Crowley的口水。“我不确定——”Aziraphale支支吾吾地说，“我们是不是应该……你想不想……”

Crowley用嘴唇和好奇地到处探寻的舌头封住了未说出口的话。 _我想要你的一切，想要描画你的轮廓，你从哪里起始，我在哪里结束，我看不出。告诉我。_

“操，我也不知道。”Crowley说，他在Aziraphale的脖颈间流连，静默地沿着Aziraphale的下巴亲吻，如同朝圣者的初次碰触：“没有任何一本该死的 _书_ 写过这个。”

“当然了，也有对的做法和不对的做法。” _善良与邪恶，我和你。很久很久以前。_ （Aziraphale似乎不在乎这个，真的不在乎。他一边说着，一边把Crowley从墙上推到地毯上，把手伸进他深色牛仔裤的裤腰里，停在Crowley瘦削的臀部。）

“我以为——”Crowley说着，努力组织词句。Aziraphale压在他身上，他喘着气，眼睛几乎翻得只剩眼白：“我以为 _苹果_ 那整件事说的就是这个呢。难道你不该知道吗？”

“他们 _似乎_ 从来没搞清楚过，我是说凡人们。”Aziraphale喘息着，“我也一直在思考。”

“他们是群瞎老鼠。”

“没错，我亲爱的。但问题是，如果 _我们也是_ 凡人——”

“你在说我也是老鼠吗？”

“是，还是只非常瞎的。”Aziraphale笑着，从锁骨吻到其上的脖颈，爱抚他的深谷和峭壁：“Crowley，亲爱的，如果我们是凡人，那——”

_那不就没关系了吗？_

“Crowley。”Aziraphale喃喃地念着。（Crowley和他闭上的双眼，和他莫名勾起的、紧闭的嘴角。）“我爱你，你一定要知道。你知道的，对吗？求你，别再 _想_ 那些事了。”

“Aziraphale，上帝啊，请你——” _让我吃掉你，让我咬你，我的牙齿尖利（我向来不擅长约束它们）。让我撕开你的血肉，你的肌肤是蜜脆苹果外皮的黄粉色。你太美了，闻起来是土壤的味道，让我咬你。天哪，我饥饿了太久，你能想象得到吗？能吗？_ Aziraphale的手在他瘦骨嶙峋、酸牛奶一样白的身躯上摸索，他的衬衫已经在之前的某一步消失了。（他们的上衣都消失了。）那双手触碰着他，仿佛在行使奇迹。他不明白 _为什么_ ，但已经不重要了。Aziraphale触碰着他，剥开着他，那张为苹果去果核的嘴正吸吮着Crowley，亲吻他的咽喉和耸起的双肩，窄窄的胸口，臀部和大腿。“告诉我你想要什么。”Crowley不顾一切地说。 _让我做得完美。如果一切都是完美的，你就哪儿都不用去。如果一切是完美的，我们就会没事。让我做得完美。_

“天哪，你真美。”Crowley说，他低头吻上Aziraphale，手从被压在地上的衬衣里伸出去，胸口大幅度地起伏。而Aziraphale手上的动作很快。（Crowley听见他的皮带扣发出叮当声，牛仔裤滑到地上。）

“这是不是——”

“我也不知道。”

“好吧，他们找到了办法，不是吗？” _那些人类，在伊甸园的地上，他们做到了，或许我们也能做到？_

“告诉我，天使。”Crowley说着，手在Aziraphale的身上抚弄，从胸口到他侧面温软的弧度，“你想要什么？”

“我不知道。”Aziraphale低声说，“过来。”他抓住Crowley的手，把他拉到床上，“你……紧张吗？”

“我他妈都快吓死了。”

“我觉得这是正常现象，我的意思是，我也是。”

“我们难道不是应该，呃……”Crowley皱了皱眉，不知道该用什么方式表达。你可以渴望或想象一样东西，但你怎能把沉船的碎片从深渊中拉起？你怎能抓住自己深埋的秘密，将它们挂上天空？就像撬开菲茨杰拉德号沉船的遗骸，对大家说 _看哪，看我这里有什么？（_ 这不容易。）

“应该怎样？”

“你知道的，说些下流的情话。”

Aziraphale脸红了些，向他瞥去一眼，笑出了声：“我觉得我们想说什么都行。”

Crowley咽了咽口水：“好吧，听上去不错。”

“Crowley，”Aziraphale说，“你先吻我。” _行，我们从这里开始，就这样办，我之前吻过你了，谁也没被淹死。_

“好。”他说，然后他吻了Aziraphale，来来回回地吻着，把Aziraphale压到米色柏柏尔地毯上，地毯上某个地方沾了酒渍，但至少现在没人在乎。Aziraphale躺在地上，愉悦地闭着眼睛，短发像一片光圈。Crowley用身体像亚麻裹尸布一样包裹着Aziraphale，用他的所有，他的全部。 _这种强烈的渴望，我渴望你的那种渴望，没有谁会这样渴望另一个人。我想要爬进你的毛孔，想要把你撕开，把我自己也撕开；拿一把电磨，拿一把凿子，把我的名字刻进你所有的骨骼，你的名字也刻进我的。操，快碰碰我，求你。我需要你，你能想象吗？_ 你躲不开的，躲不开我漆黑如墨的吻。

“我爱你， _我爱你，我爱你，我爱你_ 。”他对着Aziraphale的嘴说，对着Aziraphale的耳道说。他小心翼翼地递过表白，无言地说 _请轻拿轻放，别摔在地上_ 。“告诉我该怎样——告诉我你想要什么——”

船沉没的方式有许多种，有时我们也一同殉葬，被波浪舔舐，与大海相拥；有时乐队还在演奏，直到人类的声音再把溺水的人唤醒。Aziraphale脸红着，脸颊上染了水彩，像嘎啦苹果：“只要是你就行，亲爱的，这是我唯一想要——”

“不， _告诉_ 我。”他咬着牙，下巴紧绷着，他的手握住Aziraphale的双手，指节用力到发痛：“请你清清楚楚地告诉我。”

“哦，Crowley——”他轻轻地在Aziraphale的喉咙和耳后舔舐，舌尖尝到咸味，是他发际的汗味。Aziraphale颤抖着：“啊，我在出汗，我该把自己洗干净——”

“你敢，天使。”

“你想要现在这样？”

“我想要尝你的滋味。”汗水和污物也没问题， _你的身体，你的一切都是好的。让我尝尝你_ 。

“好。”Aziraphale呻吟着，“求你，只要是你就行。”

“还有什么，天使？”他的手画着圈，画着巨大的抛物线，“请你告诉我。”

“我在想你。”Aziraphale的声音尖锐而沙哑，像是灾难过境，“你的嘴，在我身上，就像刚才那样。”

Crowley叫了一声，热浪向他涌来，所以这就是火山喷发的感觉。 _我想要你，我一直在想你，想象着我的手抚摸你的身体，我想要翻起你的土壤，想让你再也无法回到从前。_

“我可不可以——”Aziraphale问道，把手移到Crowley的牛仔裤上。他没有用劲，只是放在那里，体温交融。Aziraphale的手指滚烫而急切。

他咬了咬牙，蛇一样地嘶声说：“你还要我给你发请柬吗？”

“嗯。”Aziraphale轻笑着，手指用了些力。

“碰我，天使， _求你碰我_ 。”于是Aziraphale照做了，那双抚摸书页的手正抚摸着他，要是整个世界有这么重，阿特拉斯一定会放下地球。水银般滚烫的指肚划过他的阴茎，如同划过书脊，或许在考虑装订。

“你想怎么做？”Crowley倒吸了一口气， _告诉我，我想要让这一切完美，我不能搞砸_ 。他的臀部向上挺了挺。

“你想怎么做都行，我亲爱的。”

“请你告诉我。”

“我想过——”

“ _你想过？_ ”

Aziraphale抬起头，脸上是最奇怪的表情：“每 _天_ 都想，你肯定知道——”

他摇摇头， _不，我不知道_ 。“你想了什么？”

Aziraphale不能看他，但可以吻过他的嘴角、高高的颧骨，和耳朵的轮廓。他看不见Aziraphale的表情，但Aziraphale就在他耳边，声音里含着无限的渴望：“我要你的一切，我有太多时间去想了，Crowley。我想要你……我，我想要你……或许先用你的嘴？如果你不介意，我想——”

他是暴风雨中的一扇窗。话语变成砖头，而Aziraphale收集了一大堆砖头，正扔向他玻璃做的骨架。 _你会把我弄碎的。_ “什么，什么，操， _Aziraphale_ ，告诉我，上帝啊，你说些什么都好。”

“操我，让我感觉到你。”

_啊，地狱里的撒旦啊。什么都行。（尤其是这个。）_ “把你的衣服脱了。”

“这是同意吗？”Aziraphale问。

“听着。”Crowley激动地说，他的红发散乱，眼中蒙上水雾：“你不能就这么 _轻飘飘地说_ ，然后指望我 _逐字_ 记住。天使，你先过来。”

有的暴风雨不留出生还的希望。所有水手都知道狂风的形状和黑云的颜色，它们在海中突然生成，暴风雨到达时，水手们已经预料到淹死的命运。看看那水，看看那天。 _让我与你做爱，让我占有你的身体，让我用黑暗的部分笼罩你的光。（请将那光芒展示给我。）_ Crowley想起祈祷，想起敬拜，这就是我们合为一体的方式，污秽与光芒交相辉映，在我们身体里星尘的那部分肆意涂画。告诉我你的身体在何处起始，我的在何处终结。原子的规则从未如此清晰，让我们把它们铺在一起，分享一具四只眼睛、两张嘴的身体，一小会儿就好，如果你不介意？Crowley修长的手指描摹着Aziraphale，在他的脖颈和胸口谱写出歌曲，抚过咽喉和柔软的肚皮。他探寻的手指擦过Aziraphale微张的嘴，手臂和肩的交界处，舔过Aziraphale胸口细软的毛发，吞咽掉身下微咸的汗水。

只有Aziraphale，只有他。别再想天堂和地狱了，做爱是凡人的特权。 _让我用人间的方式爱你，用最平淡无奇的方式，在商店买的床单上爱你，在便宜肥皂和你须后水的气味里爱你。_ Aziraphale的下身紧紧地贴着他的，阴茎硬得发烫：“你要让我死在这里了，亲爱的，求你——”

_告诉我。_ 这种掌控给他带来尖锐的快感，Aziraphale吐出断断续续的词句，而Crowley _知道他想要的一切都在自己手中。我喜欢现在这样，紧紧地抱住你，向我要什么都行，我会悉数献给你。_

“你能不能……亲爱的，你和你那张邪恶的嘴，你让我等太久了，求你，求你，求你……”他的嘴贴在Crowley耳朵下方，手指在Crowley瘦削的肋骨边伸开，指尖下是一颗被囚困在笼中的心。 _信仰_ ，Crowley扯了扯嘴角，他恨这个词。上帝希望所有人都虔诚地相信，却给一部分人银勺子，另一部分人脏污的泥土，然后说 _祝你们好运，别让我失望_ 。（坠落怎么会是他的错？） _你想要我怎样？这样行吗？（别让我把这个搞砸。）_ 他的手在水里，在土壤里，伸手去够某种他看不见，也从未见过的东西。这是片废墟还是可以翻动的土壤，其下或许埋藏着什么？他的双手拥抱着Aziraphale，让Aziraphale发出支离破碎的喘息，仿佛从剑鞘里抽出剑。 _告诉我你想要哪种苹果。（我最喜欢的是_ _Malus sieversii_ _，我碰过的第一个苹果，我所见的第一个苹果。）_

“啊，Crowley，嗯啊，求你——”

“感觉好吗？”

“ _操。_ ”

“我把这当作好了。”

“太完美了，我受不了——太超出了， _亲爱的，如果你现在不操我，我发誓我就要死了，我发誓_ ——”

（好，我要堵上你的嘴了。）他吻住Aziraphale，像毒蛇咬住人的咽喉，但这里没有尖牙和利爪。只是因为我们都需要空气，让我们分享空气（和身体）。最美好的东西带刺，这里也是如此，他手指的抓握紧得恰到好处，身体下沉到岩石和水中，寻找着沉船的遗骸。Aziraphale和他伸开的四肢，Crowley掐着他的脖颈和手臂，不顾一切地吻过长长的动脉，向Aziraphale心脏以上的部分倾诉神秘的雅歌。

“再用力点。”Aziraphale喘息着，紧抱着他说了第二遍。Crowley迷茫地呻吟了一声，他紧闭着双眼。 _是，再用力点，就是现在，我要你，你根本想象不了。_ 世界在眼前变成明亮的白色，他落入张开的双臂和以同样节奏的心跳里，每一个颤音和跳音都合上节拍。他们喘息着，像哈德良长城一样轰然倒塌。（他们可以之后再把碎片捡起来，再重新拼好。）

他们又躺了一小会儿，天渐渐黑了，汗水在背上慢慢变凉。Crowley湿了的红发一绺垂在前额，一绺在Aziraphale的皮肤上画着圈。

“有时我会忘记你和我不是同一个人。”Aziraphele低语着。 _是吗？我是吗？_ Aziraphale在他身边躺下，和Crowley身躯相抵，他暖得像是阳光照射下的岩石。

Aziraphale的手指追踪着他的蛇形纹身，就在他脸的那一侧。Crowley在过于亲密的碰触下微微颤抖，他很少提起，没怎么说过，在伊甸园里、坠落之后就出现了。这不是个纹身，一点墨水都没用到，这是烧灼的痕迹，从一百万光年的高处坠落烧出的痕迹。连小行星和彗星都会起火，而他被灼烧后，留下了这样的痕迹。

Aziraphale碰了碰它。

“痒吗？”

“有一点。”

手指还在移动，从短短的鬓角到他陶土色的红发，Crowley靠向Aziraphale带着爱意，正抚摸着他的手。

“我喜欢你的头发。”Aziraphale低声说。

“真的吗？”Crowley轻笑着，“我还以为是我把红头发的名声搞坏了。”他想起很久很久以前，在尼罗河边的棕榈树旁惹出的麻烦，他被叫做赛特（注：古埃及的邪神）。

“真的。”Aziraphale说，“你还记得吗？啊，你肯定记不得了，那太早了。我提起来都觉得有些不可思议，但是某天晚上，我在罗马撞见你，你和我说起星星，红移现象，我记得你是这么叫的。”

我当然记得， _我邀请你和我一起来，去看星星。这是你第一次拒绝我（不是最后一次）。_ “不，”他说，“我不记得了。”

“啊，当然了，这也没什么，不重要的。我只是一直觉得你的头发就是那样，同一种颜色。星星让我想起你。”

“你又开始感伤了， _怪不得_ 你和莎士比亚这么合得来。”

Aziraphale大笑出声。

\---

奇迹在九月时完全消失了，他们不会提起，讨论这些消逝的魔力。不，他们会出去购物，在茶和面包，牛奶和鸡蛋上吵架。Aziraphale在门厅里堆满了书，Crowley把杯子丢得到处都是。Aziraphale是那个收集茶杯的人，他把Crowley随手扔下的茶杯捡起，从花园捡到沙发，甚至包括门厅和洗手台。他摇着头，似笑非笑地说：“你就像是在 _谷仓_ 里长大的一样。”

Crowley坏笑着，修长的手指上挂着另一个茶杯，没有奇迹的生活莫名地令人安心。当 _永远_ 还存在时，这样的爱不在他们的选择中。过去的六千年里，他们一直知道世界某一天会终结，那时他们除了回到各自的天堂与地狱之外，将别无选择。他们再也不能去瑞兹，再也不能碰到对方的手，只剩下一片空白。他反叛的那一部分，不断质疑的那一部分在想（他向来没法让这部分安静下来），或许这不是 _惩罚_ ，而是某种奇怪的礼物。就像现在这样，从早到晚，时光慢慢流逝。他们俩分享着同一间卧室（当然是更大的那间），一起做晚饭，茶杯放在茶碟上的声音。（Crowley从来不用茶碟，而Aziraphale总是用。）空气里佛手柑的香气。Crowley小心翼翼地拿起茶杯，之前他时常不经意间打碎它们，或许现在不会了，他的双手太人类了，至少现在不会。（他不会知道。）

“天使，如果你可以选，选择是否回到之前的生活——”Crowley犹豫着。 _选择回到天堂，回到天上那个巨大的、白色的虚无里去。我还没和你提过_ _Gabriel_ _，还没描述过他脸上的那种神情，那种闭上你的嘴赶快去死的神情。他们甚至不和你交流，甚至没想过要有审判，你对他们来说一文不值。（我一直恨他，那个该死的混蛋。让我再变成一条蛇，把毒牙刺入他的身体，当我松口时，把他的血肉从骨骼上扯下。）_

“啊，亲爱的，我当然不愿。”Aziraphale的手搭在他瘦削的脸颊和弯起的黑色眉毛边，“我想过，好吧，我想过要是……”

“什么？” _要是什么，告诉我，我需要知道。_

“嗯，我觉得我们变成凡人的过程很慢，而且还算温柔。这不像Gabriel的风格，也不像你那边的。”

Crowley点点头：“我明白你的意思了。”

“万一这不是个惩罚呢？”Aziraphale小声说，“你不必再回到地狱去了，再也不必了，你看，万一——”

_我们俩现在属于同一个阵营了。_

阵营依然存在，但已经交织在一起，像拼贴画一样不可分割了。床边的书，窗台上的植物，看那些酒瓶，是Crowley的红葡萄酒和Aziraphale的白葡萄酒；看那条羊毛毯，看他们俩的合照，没错，他们现在有合照了。那片混进Crowley靴子里的贝壳，由于某些情感上的愚蠢原因被保留下来（那是他们第一次一起沿着海边散步）。冰箱里满是Aziraphale的外卖和Crowley做的菜，剩下的千层面和浓番茄酱从宽面条旁边滴下来，浓金色的桃子，腌沙丁鱼被放在硬得能划破嘴的面包上。

“我们永远不会知道了，不是吗？”

“不。”他半勾起嘴角，露出调皮的笑，“大概不会了。”

“好，那就没事了，你知道这总是无——”

“你又要说 _无法言喻_ 了吗，天使？别逼着我让你闭嘴。”

Aziraphale的笑里有一丝得意，他一本正经地把杯子放到桌上：“哦，我亲爱的，你倒是试试啊。”

\---

Aziraphale平躺在白色的床单上，像一片麦田。Crowley伸出他羽毛笔一样的手指，他棱角分明的那一部分。“天使。”他舔了舔下唇，低声说。

“嗯？”

“听好了。”

“亲爱的，听什么？”

Crowley没有开口，手指为他作出了回答。他从Aziraphale肩胛骨——人类身体上本该有翅膀的一角出发，沿着脊柱向下又折回，画出宽阔的弧线和抛物线。Aziraphale喘着粗气，呼吸不连贯。他不能错过这个印记的任何一道弧线，圣洁而熟悉（且遗失已久）的名字。

“天啊， _Crowley_ 。”

他耸了耸肩，皱起眉头，目光飘向角落，想象着那里有蜘蛛。“你之前想知道。”他停顿了一下，“但别说出来，别在我能听见的地方说，行吗？我的意思是，要是你对着垃圾桶喊这个名字，我一点也不在乎，但别让我听见。” 也别这么叫我，别用这个名字代表我。我不再是他了，再也不是了。那是很久很久以前的事。

“我永远不会说的。”Aziraphale说，“谢谢你告诉我。”

“没事。”Crowley在Aziraphale的后颈和肩膀上印下一吻，他的双手在朝圣的路上无比轻柔，“是绿色的。”

“抱歉，你说什么？”

“我的眼睛是绿色的。那时候，你懂的，在从云上掉下去之前，跑酷进入绝望的深渊之前。也没什么，就是之前没告诉过你，我有双绿眼睛。”

Aziraphale转过身，用手肘撑起身体，他抬起头望着Crowley，脸上是最奇怪的表情：“亲爱的，我已经知道了，我知道它们是绿色的。”

“好吧，这的确也算是 _我_ 的颜色，在这方面我挺出名的。”

Aziraphale摇摇头，嘴角微微上扬：“啊，我亲爱的男孩，你有段时间没看过镜子里的自己了，对吧？”

“什么？”

“去镜子前看看。”

（ _我不会被原谅，这是恶魔的职责说明的一部分，不可饶恕的，这就是我。_ ）他的双眼从镜子里回望着，它们不再是之前的颜色了，不是的。或许它们还会再变，或许不会。他不知道（他没有注意过）。现在他的瞳孔是初秋的黄绿色，像景天和榛子，奇异而令人感动。他伸出一只手去碰自己颧骨高出的弧度。Crowley是个园丁，他熟悉植物的叶子和根茎，知道绿叶如果在黑暗中停留太久，缺乏光照就会变黄。你该怎样治疗变黄的植物？

把植物从阴影中移走，离开太暗的角落，把它带到阳光下。

“我还以为你知道。”Aziraphale慢慢地说，“已经这样几周了。”

“是吧，其实——”

他就站在那里，有人类的双手和人类的心，与地狱全无干系。他站在铺了地砖的浴室里，Aziraphale柔软的肩膀在他身侧，那双迷迭香般的绿眼睛正向他回望。

\---

为我讲讲雨中的花园，为我讲讲我们的余生。

Aziraphale仰起头去闻雨和潮湿的黑色土壤的味道，（Crowley的指甲缝里还有土。） 空气中飘着玫瑰、紫藤、青草与山楂的香气，除此之外，仿佛其他的都不存在了。（仿佛它们从来没存在过。） _我可以这样爱你吗？带着一点土，和一点污泥？我无法追随你回到天空上了，我的身体里没有星光，再也没有了。我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉。我只有这些了，这具皮囊、骨骼和骨髓。（我为自己想要你而抱歉，我把你从天空中拉了下来，而我努力爬上地面，肚皮朝下。我为自己这样爱你感到抱歉。）_

他透过窗户，望着窗外的雨帘。

“你在读什么？”他坐立不安，无聊又心情不佳，像被剪断的绳子一样倒在沙发上。

Aziraphale把书倾斜过来，让他能看见黑皮封面上的书名：《失乐园》。

Crowley做了个鬼脸：“哦不，弥尔顿 _真_ 是个无聊透顶的家伙，他永远学不会闭嘴。”

“啊，我还不知道呢。”Aziraphale微笑着，嘴角调皮地上扬，“他有几句写得很好。”

“你不打算读给我听吗？”

“你太了解我了，我的爱。”

“快读吧。”Crowley嘟囔着，让头倒在Aziraphale的肩上。他的头发变长了，用眼角的余光能看见红铜色的头发散落在Aziraphale米白色的外套上。 _继续，读给我听。弥尔顿满口胡言（我从没说过他写的那些话）。但我喜欢你的声音。_

_“我们很快就去，找到地狱的大门，_

_很快将它关闭，加以牢固的防御。_

_可是在我们未到那儿之前，_

_远远就听到喧闹的声音，_

_那不是歌舞的喧哗，而是痛苦、_

_高声的悲叹和激烈的忿怒。_

_我们完成了任务，欢欢喜喜，_

_在安息日的前夕回到光明的岸边。”_ （注：此处主要采用朱维之的译本）

Crowley翻了个白眼：“地狱的门从来没关过，他们 _来者不拒_ 。”

“Crowley，我亲爱的。”Aziraphale说着，又翻了一页。

“嗯哼？”他把靠在Aziraphale肩上的头抬起一些，Aziraphale皮肤的纹理在这么近的距离清晰可见，他皮肤的细胞，细密的绒毛，铁灰色混杂着白色的胡子开始长出的部分，还有因伯爵红茶而湿润的双唇。

“闭嘴吧。”他忍俊不禁地说。

Crowley也大笑起来，Aziraphale轻柔地吻了他。忘了外面的雨吧。这和世界末日无关，向来无关。我们不需要永远，几千年的天各一方有什么意义？让我们珍惜眼前的一切。为我讲讲平静的生活，为我讲讲日常的琐事。让我们在同一张床上醒来，让我们递过桌上的牛奶，一起去买面包。我们不需要奇迹，不需要魔力。让我们在沙漠里携手流浪四十年，这不是永远，但我们有足够的水和彼此，我们会撑过去。某一天，一切都会结束，你会化为飞尘（我也会）。总有一天，灯烛会灭。

但这和结尾无关。（我们中总有一个要先说再见。）和开头与结尾都无关，而是中间被拉长的那一部分。让我们用凡人的心、凡人的方式不顾一切地去爱，在我们作为人的年月里，没有什么能将我们分开。让我们一起下沉，就我们俩，在小床上随着浪漂流。我们还有这么长的篇章，可以一同去写。世界和太阳还在膨胀，终有一天，我们会并肩回到光明的岸边。

这不是终章，只是他们坐在花园里，有一棵由人类沾着泥土的双手种下的苹果树。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 这是译者大概三年没动笔之后的作品，对原作的中文版本不熟，如果有词组翻得不对，请见谅。  
> 希望我没有漏掉原文里任何一处绝妙的reference，比如哈姆雷特……


End file.
